


〈我翔〉高楼

by Sakuraitoo



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraitoo/pseuds/Sakuraitoo
Summary: 翔受  对镜后入  口交    百米高楼落地窗干小樱  双性人梦猛男做梦系列
Kudos: 11





	〈我翔〉高楼

樱井翔喜欢高楼，但讨厌落地窗。  
尽管如此他还是借家访的名义窜进我家——  
我看着他坐在沙发上，眼神不住往落地窗外瞟，西装紧贴他修长的身体，长腿交叠着，裸露出骨节分明的脚踝。我看见他面露点点惧色，喉结小范围地耸动。  
樱井翔端起水喝了口，喃喃：“二十四……是二十四层？”  
我觉得他又好奇又害怕的表情是真的好笑，不忍心他再这样难堪下去，用遥控把窗纱拉上了，不想他还要逞强：“没事的，没关系，刚刚那样挺亮堂的。”  
翔桑害怕吧？我问他，不打算再给他留面子，于是我看他笑了笑，起身缓慢走到落地窗旁边：“刚刚那样还不至于害怕，就是……”  
我想他一定是走到了我的玻璃阳台上，往下看只能看到万丈深渊。  
不怪他支支吾吾，我慢慢走进他，想要给他一点支柱。  
就是？我还是想调戏一下他。  
他抬头看我，圆润的额头上布满了密密的汗滴——他来的时候还特地休整了发型，长刘海被翘在一边，露出半个好看的白皙的又光滑的额头，鬓角在刘海后若隐若现，发尾蓬蓬的，发旋正中还翘着几根柔顺的发丝。  
他好看的过分了，我很早就这么觉得。  
“就是……你为什么要在二十四楼做一个玻璃花园，可怕——”我看他假装游刃有余却小心翼翼地退到一旁，视线飘忽，一时地下、窗外，找不到聚焦的中心。  
我走过去搀扶住他，拍拍他背但愿能抚平他的紧张，他如我所愿抓紧我的家居服，为了不让自己跌在我身上还刻意用力保持了点距离。  
我这里让很多人克服了恐高，你不试试吗？我作势要搬着他往前走，身体的本能比语言要灵敏，他飞快抓住我的腰不让我拔身，我也以牙还牙揽住他的腰将他带前一步。  
“别开玩笑了，克服得了才怪。”他要挣脱掉我回到安全地带。  
当然不是普通方法。我否决他，这次换作绕到他身后，从后面环住他的腰，用些力把他抱起，直接送到大落地窗前。  
恐高的人会不自觉的往下看。他即使闭着眼睛，在睁开的那秒还是看到了正楼下那座如刀俎般的雕塑，他脚下发软，差点没站稳。  
我拉住他，从背后把他限制在窗户上。  
要试试吗？不过结果会很极端就是了。我挨在他耳边轻声道，伸手蒙住他的眼睛。  
“宝贝……”他声音有些发抖又有些无奈，我猜他是猜到了我的意图，“宝贝，我们去卧室。”  
他趁机转了身，环住我的脖颈吻我的侧脸，安抚似的捧着我的脸要求。  
我考虑了一下，便答应他，反正我的卧室也有落地窗。  
我带他进去，他刚一进门就想要逃，被我抓了回来。  
你不是要来卧室吗？我问他。  
“谁知道你卧室也有这么大一个落地窗。”他就这么扒着门，也不进也不退。  
我笑着回应，我以为你是怕玻璃花园，落地窗而已，看不见最下面，怎么，你怕落地窗？  
他似乎觉得被我说的失了面子，眉头皱了皱，还是走进卧室，末了还要狡辩：“我不怕落地窗。”  
我觉得他可爱，笑两声说好，等他坐在我的床上东摸摸西看看，我走过去抚摸他的耳朵抬起他下巴迫使他看我。  
他流水般柔美的桃花眼沾满愉悦，他看着我，嘴唇自然嘟起，像待咬的新鲜樱桃。  
我俯下身啄他的下唇。  
这唇瓣真的柔软至极，口感像刚出炉的布丁，我吸吮出水声，再细细赏他充血的，嫩红的唇，又忍不住咬下去，伸出舌头去舔他的唇纹，把每一寸都尝到。  
他来之前一定在哪里吃了甜点，连味道带感觉都是甜的。  
樱井翔在性事上从来不是被动的人，即使被操他也喜欢玩花样表现自己。哪来幼稚的胜负欲。  
他于是伸手环住我，我也顺势将他的腿岔开按住他肩膀把他压制在身下。他这就妄图脱我的衣服，另一只手扯下我的裤子揉捏我的私处。  
拿他没办法，我还想多吻他一些。但他似乎是在等我拆他西装了。  
我提醒他，他却没有理会。我直接扯开他的领带近乎粗暴拆开他内衬的透明纽扣，他泛红的脖颈和喉结和锁骨，以及那和胸膛对比明显的肤色差。我任他揉弄我下体，而我啃吻他的喉结，舔舐他凸露的血管，脱掉他的夹克和衬衫露出单肩，在他的肩骨上种下草莓。  
樱井翔在我耳畔低喘，他比我会享受，张开的大腿自觉的抬起，死死掐住我的腰。我拿唾液当润滑，舌尖抵在他乳头上快速吸舔，他的装饰性肌肉平躺的时候会消失，亏我还想看他的前沟和假奶。  
帮我口吧。我要求，他没回应，只是来插一脚我对他乳头的动作。  
他像当年在演唱会上玩脐钉一样玩起自己的乳头，直到它完全涨红挺立，他细长的胳膊搭住我的脖子吻我的下巴。  
“帮我舔舔……”他喘着气请求我。  
我喜欢他的声音。磁性又带点奶气，尤其是像现在，低沉的，急促的，喘不过气的娇嗔。  
我有些粗暴地咬他的乳头舔他的乳晕，舔到整个乳头沾满黏稠的液体，我顺着肿胀的乳粒往下，顺着他肌肉线条的轮廓径直舔到曾经带过脐钉的软肉上。  
我反复刺激他的伤口，惹得他不安分的扭动。  
“好了，别玩那里了。”他笑着要求我停下，耳尖都泛红。  
“你还真是喜欢。”他无奈道，揉揉我的发尾——  
温柔极了。  
樱井翔的腹部和腰部是敏感的，我边吻他边揉他，用指尖划他的背沟，惹得他嘴角泄出几句哀求和轻笑。  
他早已挺立，小樱抵着西装裤都已经湿了一片，再里面的蜜穴呢？  
“你怎么不硬啊……”樱井似乎是注意到我盯着他下体的视线，脸上泛起红晕，埋怨似的轻揪我的东西。  
你这么着急？我问他，他可能不知道，他被揭露那点肮脏的欲望后欲盖弥彰的表情有多么性感。他不自觉地咬住下唇，抓住我的肩借力坐起，下床跪在地毯上，他张大嘴，抓住我的东西一口含到深处，东西头部抵着他软舌，突然侵入的异物让他本能地想要干呕——但他忍住了，像品尝什么美食般大口吸吮肿胀冲红的器物顶的他鼓起脸颊，樱井连啃带咬，津液从嘴角流出几滴，在他红唇上晕开。  
俯视他，下垂的眼睫被他有些重的呼吸吹的摇摆，他上唇的红色一寸一寸抹过器物上的纹路，乖巧地一进一出。  
他比我想象的要熟练。  
他揉捏起囊带，呜呜咽咽地叫着好吃，一步一步吞咽至深喉。他含着棒子抬眼看我，大眼睛水灵灵的，眨巴着恳求我操他的嘴。  
这种媚态出现在一个新闻主播身上，要了命的反差。  
我不满意，让他说出来。  
他又低下头不看我，我看到他漂亮的颈线也已红得滴血。  
我惩罚似的揪起他发旋附近不安分的黑发，呵斥，让他说出来。他扭扭捏捏松开被他吃的满是淫液的器物，许久才从嗓子深处搔出一声沙哑的哀求——  
“操我、”  
“操我的嘴……”  
我答应，扒住他的额头迫使他张开嘴，器物全部挺入蹭破他嘴角那点薄皮，我指腹搓过去让血渍擦到他可爱的小脸上，像艺妓抹朱唇。  
我扶着他的后脑勺用力抽插，他如后穴般温暖的口腔和整齐的牙齿十分取悦我，待把他操得一开口就是呻吟，津液流个不停，他才伸手解开西装裤带，自己安抚起那湿得不成气候的阴道。  
他够能忍。  
我注意到他的动作，松开他后脑勺每一次深入都插得他干呕，最后用力将他推倒在地毯上——他聪明至极，早已弯下手肘减缓冲击。  
我看着他修整干净的大手捂着自己喷出白浊的蜜穴，淫液硬是在他骨节处开道，缠着他的手指一圈又一圈，他热得微红的指尖摆弄起自己的阴唇，第一关节半捅不捅地进出吐着水的湿穴，他看我毫无动作挫败感升上眉头。  
他微微皱眉，抓过我的手摸上自己臀峰——他清楚我喜欢他哪里，又用大腿内侧蹭我，往下挪动身子将双膝搭在我跪立的腿上。  
他淫荡地，使劲张开他的穴道对着我的阴茎，恳求都断续：“进、进来……哈、手指。”  
樱井翔对待性事从不隐瞒自己的喜好。  
我看他光滑的肚皮，若隐若现的肌肉轮廓，从床下抽屉掏出蜜桃味的润滑油，悬空挤在他肚子上，我大力抹匀，黏液在白炽灯下闪闪发光，连他白皙，微粉的肉体一样吸引人。  
精油只能使他更热更痒，他见我迟钝，轻轻咋舌，指尖一弯直接插进穴道——  
“啊——”一声娇嗔。  
“哈啊……嗯……”他应该是背着我自慰过很多次，我看他手掌熟练地贴着阴口借力将手指完全插入穴中，一个旋转扩张完成，随后急切地插进第二根手指，第三根手指，抽插出一阵阵淫叫，吞吐出一波波蜜水。他还不满足，空闲的手隔着西装衬衫揉捏另一边没有抚慰过的乳头，他享受布料摩擦的快感，所以他在自己抽插过后将蜜穴完全贴合在我的腿上，扭动着腰肢摩擦着，淫液一股一股喷在我的腿上。  
我怎么忍得住樱井翔这般邀请，下体早已涨得发紫，我伸手一把握住双方的男根，龟头与龟头的碰撞让他的快感更甚一步，他不再能分心揉搓乳头，只能一心一意抓着我的手臂感受男根的无数神经都热烈，前凸后凹都忍不住要喷发。  
小翔这么享受，看来不需要我咯。我笑着，堵住他快释放的男根，推开他蹭得舒适的蜜穴。  
“不是。”他干脆，讨好的努力直起腰吻我的男根，“操我、亲爱的，求你了……”  
话尾软糯地像奶猫。  
我知道不能心软，不然下一回我的小翔就会偷懒，认为只给我一句“求”就能满足我对他卑劣而又深刻的欲望。  
我抬起他的腿，好让我能俯身抚摸他全身凹凸有致的肌肉，按捏他好看的臂肌，能抱起眼神迷离的，濒临高潮的他，感受他脊背的翅膀，他娇翘的屁股，还能磨得他全身发痒，在我怀里一遍一遍求着我操干他。  
我看他见他的汗珠已经布满额头，水滴般晶莹的汗液顺着侧颈的曲线停在挺立的乳头上，又滴到地毯上，眼眶被生理盐水激得泛红，唇瓣被染得殷红，他漂亮的眉眼舒展开，用心感受我的触摸，丝毫不抵触，把每一寸搔痒都摞成性欲，鼻尖喷着热气，嘴角溢出喘息。  
“我说……”他终于受不了了，蹭进我的臂弯里吞咽了口津液，颤颤巍巍地稍有些手足无措地发声，“已经射了一次了，能不要玩了……嗯、好好操我。”  
我没看到。我回他，看他被汗液散去的余热又回炉，整个身子重新烧红。  
樱井耍赖撒娇的时候果然很可爱。  
“咳……”谎言被戳破，他尴尬地清清嗓子，环住我的脖子讨好地亲吻我的脸颊，我的鼻尖，我的唇，将整个人挂在我身上，扯下碍事的衬衫，手却又溜走加速抽动自己的男根直至宣泄。  
我不怪他，我把他抱起，径直走到落地窗前。  
自己射出来的东西，自己用舌头舔掉噢。我提醒他。  
他躺在我怀里休憩，平稳呼吸后他想跟我聊聊天以度过不应期，他知道我没安好心，死死扒住我死都不往窗外看。  
我爱他的包容和谦让，吻落在他尖尖的下巴上。  
“宝贝，”他在耳畔唤我，气音很性感，“你还用这种方法治了谁的恐高？”  
宝贝，那谁用这种方法治过你的恐高？  
“你。”他不像我一样弯绕，话尾落在我的男根上。  
他将射满精液的手指放入口中，挑逗地一根一根全部舔尽，他故意给我看他灵巧的舌，像小猫吸水般轻快地沾上淫靡的体液，又心满意足地舔了圈嘴唇。  
他看我欣赏地入迷，趁机把我反制在身下，坐在我的肚子上，用劲把我的手禁锢住，俯下身亲我的嘴唇。  
“不要动，乖。”他命令我，又把握回主动。  
他于是起身后退，坐在我的勃起后，他大张开腿腰身倾倒，我忍不住被他那如苹果派般深红的蜜穴吸引，我忍不住随着它的开合呼吸，急切想要知道那洞里的风景。他手掌覆盖住女阴，也挡住了我的视线手指夹着阴唇轻轻揉搓，发出舒适的轻吟，他随后又拍两下，提醒我：“进来了——”  
还拖长敬语的尾声，留下点俏皮。  
他抓着我的男根对准他的蜜穴准确地坐下，随之而来是贯穿他的，沙哑的呻吟。  
他借我胸膛做支撑，慢慢扭动起腰身寻找想要的点，我只能欣赏，听他嘶嘶哈哈的喘息。  
樱井温暖的内壁包裹我，软肉让人十分有贯穿欲，他终于开始上下抽动，按照他的节奏边被操着，边叫着。  
他逐步仰起头，汗滴滴在了我的手上，我看着他快要高潮的神情，也挺动起来渴望对他的每一次满贯。  
“啊、啊、宝贝……嗯、啊，好大，好大……”他越来越朝后仰找到好被我进入的姿势，闭着眼享受。他不吝啬在性事上对我的夸奖，只要我能好好满足。  
我于是顺遂他的心意，加快往前挺动的速度，肌体的撞击声，交合滋出的水声，伴着突然急促地叫床声达到顶峰。  
他叫到沙哑，爽快的生理盐水夺眶而出，他终于高潮，白浊一股一股涌出，蜜汁也再度喷射。他快速地又迎来不应期，摊在地毯上闭着眼喘气。  
我起身俯身压住他，好让他抱着我撒会儿娇，在他的眼角吻去他的眼泪。  
“好累……”樱井翔好不容易才发出声音，胸膛起伏着深呼吸，“宝贝。”  
我应他。  
“好棒。（やばい）”  
我把樱井抱到贴紧落地窗，现在还怕吗？  
他明显还在回味刚刚的高潮，乖乖地往窗外一看，我的手臂又被他紧抓。  
我看他还是有些紧张。决定要惩罚一下他。  
我从背后压住他让他不得不贴紧窗户，我抹净他流出的多余的淫水一把涂进他的臀缝，我迫使他翘起屁股，直到他臀缝的小穴也对我敞开。我粗暴地伸手指进去帮他快速扩张。另一只手又撸起他的男根，捏他的乳头让他再度勃起。比起我的威胁，他还是觉得都市中心的百米高楼更可怕，他忍着我的侵犯挣扎着，试图完全闭上眼睛——  
我想他闭上眼睛后也是那副深渊的场景，底层的尖刺还在太阳下闪着金光。所以他又睁开，颤颤巍巍地乞求我：“不，不要……怕、啊！痛……”  
我不理他，直到我将第三根手指挤进去，磨得他连叫好几声痛。  
还怕吗？  
“不怕……呜，痛痛痛，痛死了。”  
还怕吗——  
“不，啊！痛——轻点。”  
我知道他比他叫的还能承受更多。我深吸口气加速冲撞他的腺体，囊带撞击他弹性的臀肉发出啪啪的响声，我的前端被他吸人的后穴磨得愈发敏感，耳朵不断灌进的叫床声像催化剂似的催促着我把他往更深处操，把他操得不在能说出话。  
他大口喘息着，高频的震动使他不小心呛到口水，我听到他呼吸停下一秒，随后上气不接下气地猛烈咳嗽起来，我听着觉得好笑，咬着他的耳廓把沾满他精液的手插进他的嘴里。  
你怎么做个爱都这么可爱。  
我夸赞他，下体不停地挺动。他的口腔又被异物填满，我的指尖擦过他的舌苔，刺激他唾液分泌顺着我的指头流下，他没法叫了，后背到脸颊逐渐烧起来，漂亮的眼睫沾上泪滴，顺着好看的鱼尾线条缓缓从脸颊掉下，滴在我的手臂上，我伸进多根手指，迫使他用舌头舔我。  
似乎是痛得没法反抗，他乖顺地，努力地在我的手中找到空隙扰动着舌头，像狗一样。  
我打算不再惩罚他，舒缓了节奏慢慢摩挲他后穴的凸起。他终于缓下一口气，伸手一把抹去自己的垂涎，额头撞上落地窗大口地深呼吸，把全身的热气都置换出去，剩下全身的汗液。  
“继续。”他沉声命令，看样子有些烦躁，他似乎留恋落地窗的冰凉，终于如我所想的将上身贴紧它。  
“我快射了……哈啊，”樱井翔说，“用力。”  
我于是提振点身姿，扒住他的腰用尽全力往里送最后几下，我睁眼看他高潮——那稍稍仰头，眉头微蹙的样子，他还是红的，是眼角，唇角和鼻尖的微红，他好看的樱唇张成圆形，眼睛微阖而涣散，他被汗和水打湿的流海完全退开留给饱满的额，他很享受。  
樱井翔在最后一声沙哑的吟叫中发泄出来，随后像泄了气的气球整个人倒下，卧在落地窗前，不断渴求着它的冰凉。我抽离出他的体内，帮他撇开眨眼的湿流海，吻在他闭合的眼皮上。  
“让我睡会儿……”他还有意识跟我解释，像仓鼠似的团在大落地窗的正中。

樱井翔喜欢高楼。  
也应该喜欢落地窗。

fin.


End file.
